


In Which Tavros And Karkat Have A Grub

by TricksterPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fluff and Smut, Flushed, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Black Vacillation, Pale-Red Vacillation, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is pregnant with Tavros' grub. They have to get through a undetermined time with Karkat having moodswings, pain, and of course Sollux and Dave aren't helping that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tavros Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's an AU where they are trolls and humans living together. Basically, the mother grub was killed off, but jade bloods found a way to have kids. They did some things and now trolls can have grubbies. I may explain it further in another chapter, but I'm not really sure.

“Hey Tavros.” I walk over to the troll who is… not wearing a shirt. Why is not wearing a shirt?

“Hey Kar.” He was doing pull ups or something and didn’t even look at me.

“Wow okay… uh what are you fucking doing?” He stopped and sat down drinking some water.

“What’s up?” He looked down at his chest -which I may have been staring at- and laughed a little. “I just outgrew my last shirt, so Kanaya is making me a new one.”

“Oh okay. That makes sense.” I felt my face get hot a little.

“Do you want to hit the gym with me tomorrow?” He looked down at my stomach. “Just asking.” I quickly tried to hide my stomach.

“What?” I glared at him. He bit his lip looked away.

“N-nothing.”

“I saw you fucking staring.” He sighed and looked back at me.

“K-karkat are you preggers?” I turned full on red. At least it felt like it with how out my face was.

“What no!”

“You’re a bad liar Karkat. Oh gog, it’s not mine is it? You know like that what time we, uh, pailed?” I rolled my eyes at him. What a fucking dweeb.

“That is like the worst way to ask. Tell me something who are in my quadrants Tavros.” Answer: Gamzee. Only Gamzee.

“I know Gamzee is your moirail and that’s all I know. Did I mention I broke up with him.” I softened a little at that.

“Why?” He sighed and leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees.

“He was never interested in me, he never told me he loved me, and a lot of really personal stuff.” He looked up and bit his lip. I sat down on the ground and tried to comfort him.

“Oh I thought it was because of what happened with us. I’m glad it wasn’t, but sorry about it not working out.” He shrugged and gave me a goofy smile. He was going to change the subject I assumed.

“And who is the baby daddy? I will be a father if it is mine.” I looked up a little using my hair to hide my eyes.

“That’s good…” He literally pull me up and kissed me. I just looked at him surprised.

“It is mine!”

“Y-you’re happy?” I was now standing and was a little taller than him, by like two inches.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” His smile was practically from one ear to the other.

“I don’t know. It wasn’t planned?” It wasn’t even possible until a few months ago after all.

“I guess that makes us matesprits now.” He blushed a little, but I didn’t see much of it before I looked away.

“We don’t have to be if you don’t want.” Even though I did.

“I want to be.” He looked at him and smiled a little. He smiled back and nodded. I couldn’t think of another thing to say, so I just pulled him forward into a kiss. He kissed me back, but I stopped and pulled away.

“Fuck. Gamzee.” I bit my lip and looked down guilty.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine with it. We’ll just figure out a way to tell him.”

“Yeah, just find a way to tell him his moirail is with his ex-matesprit without sending him into a high blood rage.” I glared.

“We’ll figure it out.” He smiled and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I didn’t actually care about Gamzee at that point. I really didn’t care about anything besides him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when Karkat is in the bathroom the smut starts. Just a warning.

I walked up to Gamzee’s doorstep and knocked on the door. Tavros didn’t come with me, since Gamzee would most likely attack him. At least, I could calm him down. I think.

“Hey bro.” I didn’t realize he had opened the door and jumped. He grinned and pulled me inside. I looked around and smiled. After the game had finished he had gone somewhat to normal. Faygo bottles, clubs, and horns were everywhere. The best thing was the room was clean of blood and bodies.

“I need to tell you something important.” He looks concerned now and I bite my lip. He pulls me to the couch and we sit there in silence before I finally get the nerve to tell him. “I’m pregnant with Tav’s grub.” It’s all in one breath and I’m not even sure he heard it. That is until he gets up and flips a table.

“When the motherfuck did that happen?” I flinched and stood up.

“Two months ago. “

“When we were still together.”I look down.

“I didn’t mean too. It was just… We were drinking and stuff and we were stupid. I’m so sorry!” Gamzee stands right beside me and wipes away a tear. I didn’t realize I was crying, but he then pulls my head up to look at him.

He looks ready to kill. His eyes are a red instead of the usual orange and I’m pretty sure there is some purple. He was close to his adult molt when we stopped aging. I get ready to pap him, but I feel his hand doing it first.

“Shhh…. I’m sorry Karbro. I didn’t mean to worry you.” I touch his hand with mine and hold it. I pull it away from me and hug him. “I’m not mad. I’m just upset it didn’t work out. I knew you two would get together. I just didn’t know when.” I’m crying my eyes out now and I blame the pregnancy. 

Gamzee takes me to his room and we cuddle for a few hours. He eventually wants to see my stomach and I take my sweater off to show him. I still have an undershirt, but it doesn’t hide the bump starting to show. 

“It’s so big! I heard it takes longer to show.”

“Well, I’m one of the smallest trolls and Tavros is one of the biggest. Maybe it’s a brown blood and took after his size. I’m sure he was pretty big.” Gamzee nods and rubs your stomach. I just nuzzle him and purr a little. 

A few hours later I went back home, which was now becoming a family home. Tavros was moving in, since we both wanted it and he was working on a grub room. I walked into the room and smiled as he hung from the ceiling.

Sollux and Feferi were there arguing about something. Feferi was pregnant too, so she decided to spend a lot of time at my house. She turned to me and walked- more like waddled- over to me.

“Hey! How did it go?” I hugged her and then was pulled into a kiss by Tavros.

“It went a lot better than expected. Apparently, he thought we were going to get together.” I lean on Tavros a little and he smiles.

“Wow KK, never thought I would see you so calm.”

“Shut the fuck up!” I threw whatever I could at him, which was a hammer. He blocked it and ended up making a new hole.

“Great.” Tavros rolled his eyes and picked the hammer up. “Not like this place didn’t have enough holes before. Why does it have this hole by the way?” He pointed to the giant hole he was hanging from.

“Well, Gamzee was trying to move something and slipped. Apparently, the wood was already broken or some shit and that happened.” He nods and tosses the hammer to the box.

“That’s reely scary! What if the little grub falls through the weed?”

“That was a bad one Ff.” She nods and laughs.

“It was only broken because Equius stomped on the floor and didn’t tell me.” I really need better friends.

We all got back to work after that and spend the whole day working. It was already sunset when we stopped to cook. Tavros and Feferi did the cooking, since both of Sollux and me would set the kitchen on fire. We were both sitting on the outside bench looking at the sunset.

“It’s weird. You being pregnant that is.” I look at him and nod.

“Yeah I know. I just can’t believe something is growing inside me!” He laughs.

“It’ll make you think twice before you pail someone else.”

“I won’t. Only Tavros and a kismesis.”

“Don’t have one yet?” I shake my head. It was originally going to be him, but Eridan beat me to it. 

“Maybe one of the post- scratch trolls. I really hate them.” He smirks.

“Maybe if you date Cronus we can double date with the Amporas.” I glared at him and he just laughed. “Just saying. I see how you two act.”

“Sollux! Karkat! Time for dinner!” I get up and walk to the house and smell posta. Mainly garlic and oregano, but still pasta. Sadly, no troll food for us. The humans didn’t have all the codes to make it and we really weren’t complaining.

I sat beside Tavros and across from Feferi, who was beside Sollux. We ate without much talk, mainly because both me and Feferi scarved down the food. Sollux and Tavros were sort of guarding their plates, which earned both a glare.

“At least you stopped to breathe KK.”

“Shut up! I blame him.”I point to Tavros, who puts his hands up in surrender. Feferi laughs and Sollux gives Tavros an understanding nod. Tavros looks at me and kisses me. I blush a little and feel a heat inbetween my legs. “You can’t do that when I’m trying to be mad!” Sollux sniffs and smirks.

“Karkat did anyone tell you about the mood changes?” I look at Feferi confused. “See, the pregnancy messes with your hormones. You’ll be angry one second and then happy or well horny the next.” She blushes and I suddenly remembered trolls can smell that sort of thing.

Tavros must see the embarrassment, because he tells them I need to sleep. Sollux hugs me goodbye and Feferi does the same. She tells me a few more things about the side effects and leaves. I turn to look at Tavros and I am absolutely pissed.

“How could you do that? That’s so embarrassing!” I feel a few tears and turn around. I am not going to cry. He wraps his arms around me and turns me around. 

“Karkat, I’m sorry. I didn’t know about all of that. Why don’t you just go take a bath and I’ll get the bed ready.” I just nod and quickly go to the bathroom. I’m still a little hate from the kiss and decide to take a warm bath to relax. 

I walked in and started the water. I look around at the huge room. Everyone decided to have huge houses and thus I got a bathroom big enough for the Grand Highblood himself. At least, that’s what I think. I never actually saw him. 

I sat in and tried to relax. The warmth between my legs just wouldn’t go away! I wouldn’t care so much, but the water was slowly getting pink from the genetic material. I fucking hate this pregnancy already. I just decide to fuck it and reach down.

I slide one finger in and moan a little and the feeling. It’s like fifty times better than usual! I moved another finger in and started moving them. I was panting after only ten seconds and sped up. I wanted more. I needed more. After thirty minutes I finally released and relaxed. I muffled my cries and didn’t hear Tavros in the room, so I figured I could relax some more. I leaned back and realized I was still horny. Fuck this!

I got out and got cleaned up. I looked back and decided to clean the tub tomorrow. I went out and saw Tavros has laying on the bed half asleep. I got on and shook him awake. He grumbled something and rolled over. How the fuck can he even do that so easily with those horns? I shoved him again and he rolls over onto his back and looked at me. 

“Karkat… mmm… What’s wrong?” I bite my lip and he leans on his elbows looking a little worried. I hide my eyes and wait for him to notice the scent. He doesn’t though and looks at you more. “Karkat, did something happen? Are you mad.” I just sigh and climb on top of him. He smirks and sits up, which makes me slide down onto his lap.

“Is that what you want?” Before I can nod he moves and rubs my nook. I gasped and nuzzle his neck purring a little. It feels even better than in the bathroom. He rubs a little more and I’m panting again. Is he fucking playing with me? I glare up and he just smiles and rolls so I’m at the bottom. 

He’s only in boxers and I’m only in a long shirt, since I was prepared to do this. It doesn’t take very long to take those off and soon Tavros is sucking my neck. I’m gasping and moaning at every touch and he seems to enjoying himself.

I feel something rub against my nook and moan louder. He smirks and pushes in without warning. I dig my nails into his shoulders and feel him move. He starts moving back and forth and I turn into a moaning mess . Tavros is panting and we end up releasing at the same time.   
He lays down next to me and kisses me. He smiles and pulls me close rubbing my stomach. I turn around to nuzzle his chest and fall asleep. He starts snoring before I manage to sleep and I glare up at him. He looks so innocent when he sleeps and I just nuzzle him again and fall asleep.


End file.
